To the Girl of Michigan
by Woodswolf
Summary: I write to my love.  I hope she never replies.


_(A/N): This is an idea I've had in my head for quite a while. It's annoying me, and my notebook was pissed off too: "What, you're not writing this one yet? F*** you!"_

_Just so that you know the timescale: the first four are supposed to be written BEFORE Coraline moved, the fifth the first night she was there, and the sixth right before she goes back to save her parents._

To the Girl of Michigan:

This may be the first in a series of letters and warnings... ways in and ways out.

You will know who I am, eventually. But that doesn't matter, currently. Now I just have to warn you.

I say, in vain, to not come. To flee. I was made to love you, and I do, and I tell you because of this that you must escape to stay alive. That's all I want. For you to live.

Try to help. Try to find ways to convince them not to come here. Once you're here, it's too late. I may be only a fragment, a duplicate, a creation of someone dangerous that is just trying to keep up-to-date.

But I love you, and I hope you know that.

I need to tell you something else, something that is very important. It's about

_She's_ watching me. I must go.

Goodbye, my love.

May we never meet.

To the Girl of Michigan:

Please, please, please! I beg you! Do not come! Find a way away!

Find a thing that will make you want to go to any of the other places. Live there. You'll live longer.

I love you. But I don't ever want to know you. I hope I don't ever truly know you.

I must save you.

_She's _wandering.

Goodbye, my love.

May we never meet.

To the Girl of Michigan:

If things do not change, you are coming _here_. This is bad. I don't want to know you, because I love you, and if I know you, then you're _here_, and I don't want you to be _here_.

Try to find a way to not go. Find a way to avoid this. I can't tell what the future brings, but I can say that I know you will come if this doesn't change.

Find love. Find a way to love, find a way to not answer this letter. It's not like you could, phisically, but I know how you answer this letter, and that is by not changing.

I don't want you to come here. I know what she does... I know what she's waiting for... she's waiting for

_She _has an idea what I'm doing.

Goodbye, my love.

May we never meet.

To the Girl of Michigan:

I can't stand it! Find a way out! Find a way away! Find a way around!

I have to write this. I have to hide it. I have to save you.

I want you to go, go far away, never come here. But I know that that will probably not happen.

I keep my hope up, all the same.

I want you to know that I love you.

I want you to know that I want you away from here.

_She's _coming.

Goodbye, my love.

May we never meet.

To the Girl of Michigan:

I don't want to know your name. But you're coming _here_, now. She's shifted her attention to you. I can write this letter as long as I want, and she will just be watching, waiting...

She's changing it now. Making it better. Or bringing it up-to-date. I can't tell. But she won't be able to do much until she sees how you think.

In other words, it isn't tempting right now, the state it's in, but it _will _be later.

Please, please, please, do not find this. Do not find this. Do not even bother to look once at this, avoid it, act as if it never existed.

I will place it where you might see it, if you come. But you might overlook it, or not find it. Or you might not know that this is a message, you might just think it's a pretty dragonfly flying over your head...

_She's _finished for now.

Goodbye, my love.

May we never meet.

But it's too late for this.

You're already _here_.

I hope that after you come, you never come back _here_, to this _sick _place. But I know you will, anyway.

I love you, my dead princess.

To Coraline:

She's going to kill me soon. There's no point in hiding it anymore. But she's watching me, she's watching me and she knows what I'm writing here. I have to write it _fast_.

I hope that you read this, know it's from me, that I will be in plain sight, that I will be nothing, as I have already revealed to you. I need to tell you how to win, but I know I won't be able to.

All I can hope is that you never read this, never know it exists. And immediately after that I'm hoping that if that doesn't happen, that you will read it and know how to win.

Be wise. Be brave. Be tricky.

You don't have much time.

_She's here._

Goodbye, my love.

This is my last goodbye for _forever_.

_(A/N): In case if you didn't realize from my other writings, I enjoy: 1) happy endings with** lots of stuff my sadistic side can enjoy**, and 2) **sad endings with lots of stuff my sadistic side can enjoy.**_

_See where I'm going with this?_

_Yes, it's true. A LOT of my stories (if not all) are going to be very dark. That's part of the reason Missing (by Evanescence) is my theme/inspiration song (I actually didn't know it existed until a few days ago. I just found a songfic (a very sad songfic, I might add, and my sadist side had the joy of listening to the song AFTER I read the story) that used it as the song)._

_And if they're not ALL dark, they are going to contain a lot of really dark stuff. So, just in case if you haven't realized it yet, **I'm not a kids writer.** For my serious works, anyway. And most of my other (failed/abandoned) ones still contain lots of blood and sadness. A few don't have endings. That annoys me, but they are failed or abandoned, so, I don't care as much._

_LONG rant. Oh well._

**_The End_**


End file.
